bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Where is the Love?
Bold text"Where is the Love?" featuring Justin Timberlake, from the album Elephunk. ---- What's wrong with the world, mama? People livin' like they ain't got no mamas. I think the whole world addicted to the drama. Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma. Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism, But we still got terrorists here livin' In the USA, the big CIA, The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK. But if you only have love for your own race, Then you only leave space to discriminate, And to discriminate only generates hate, And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah. Madness is what you demonstrate. And that's exactly how anger works and operates. Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight. Take control of your mind and meditate. Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all. Chorus: People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach? And would you turn the other cheek? Father, Father, Father help us. Send some guidance from above, 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love? (Love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love, the love, the love? It just ain't the same, always unchanged. New days are strange, is the world insane? If love and peace is so strong, Why are there pieces of love that don't belong? Nations droppin' bombs, Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones, With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young. So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone, So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong? In this world that we livin' in? People keep on givin' in, Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends, Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother, A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover. The truth is kept secret, (shh, shh) it's swept under the rug. If you never know truth then you never know love. Where's the love, y'all, come on? (I don't know) Where's the truth, y'all, come on? (I don't know) Where's the love, y'all? Chorus: People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach? And would you turn the other cheek? Father, Father, Father help us. Send some guidance from above, 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love? (Love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love? (love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love? (The love) Where is the love, the love, the love? I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder. As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder. Most of us only care about money makin'. Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction. Wrong information always shown by the media, Negative images is the main criteria, Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria. Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema. Yo, whatever happened to the values of humanity? Whatever happened to the fairness in equality? Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity. Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity. That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under. That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down. There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under. Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found. Now ask yourself.. Where is the love? Where is the love? Where is the love? Where is the love? Father, Father, Father help us. Send some guidance from above, 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love? Sing wit me y'all: One world, one world. (We only got) One world, one world. (That's all we got) One world, one world. And something's wrong wit it, (Yeah) Something's wrong wit it, (Yeah) Something's wrong wit the wo-wo-world, yeah. We only got (One world, one world) That's all we got (One world, one world) Sources Where is the Love? Category:Elephunk This is so cool i love it